movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers 2 - Revenge Of The Fallen (M)
Outline Of The Movie Transformers Revenge of the Fallen is a 2009 American science fiction action film directed by Michael Bay and produced by Steven Spielberg. It is a sequel to 2007's Transformers and the second installment in the live-action Transformers series. There is also another sequal to this series which can be found on this wikia. It is Transformers (M) . Plot Two years after the events of the first film, Sam Witwicky is going to college, and the Autobots have joined the U.S military to create a classified strike force, NEST (Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty), an elite joint military task force. The United Kingdom and the United States selected the world's elite soldiers for NEST, which is led by Optimus Prime, Major William Lennox and General Morshower. NEST's mission is to eradicate Decepticons hiding all over the globe. While packing for college, Sam finds a shard of the All Spark, which "uploads" its Cybertronian knowledge into Sam's mind. Sam gives the shard to his girlfriend for safekeeping, and leaves his guardian Bumblebee behind. , the NEST Team encounters Demolishor and Sideways. Sideswipe, Ironhide and Optimus take down Demolishor and Sideways, but bring damage and destruction to the public. Demolishor warns Optimus of The Fallen's return before his execution. Reporting to NEST's base in Diego Garcia, the Autobots are patronized by U.S. National Security Advisor Galloway for their actions in Shanghai. Soundwave, the Decepticon's communications officer, hacks into a U.S military satellite, and overhears both the location of Megatron's corpse and the Allspark shard that Optimus removed from Megatron in the first film. After Ravage retrieves the Allspark's shard, it is used to resurrect Megatron's corpse at the Laurentian Abyss. Megatron then flies to the Decepticon flagship Nemesis, where The Fallen instructs him to kill Optimus and capture Sam, as Sam has knowledge that can lead the Decepticons to the Matrix of Leadership. In college, Sam meets his roommate Leo Spitz, who owns a conspiracy website related to the Transformers' existence. Sam eventually starts seeing and scribbling visions of Cybertronian symbols, and suffers a mental breakdown in his astronomy class. At Mikaela's shop, Wheelie tries to steal the shard, but Mikaela captures him and leaves to see Sam in Princeton. She arrives just as Sam is attacked by the Pretender Alice. Mikaela, Sam and Leo flee and eventually kill Alice, but are then captured by the Decepticon Grindor, who drops them off in an abandoned warehouse. The Decepticons brutally torture Sam to obtain the whereabouts of the Matrix, but the only way to find it is to cut his head off to get to his brain. Optimus and Bumblebee arrive and battle the Decepticons, with Optimus taking Sam into a forest where the Decepticons battle him. Optimus manages to rip apart the head of Decepticon Grindor and wound Starscream by severing his arm off, before Optimus is stabbed and blasted by Megatron. The humans flee with Bumblebee and the Autobot twins, Skids and Mudflap. The NEST team, shocked by their loss, brings Optimus' body to their New Jersey base. Galloway arrives with the U.S Army vehicles armed at the Autobots and news that NEST is being decommissioned after the arrival of the Decepticons. Meanwhile, the Decepticons kidnap Sam's parents in Paris. The Fallen taps into media signals and broadcasts a demand that the people of Earth deliver Sam to the Decepticons or be annihilated if resist. Leo suggests to Sam that his online rival "RoboWarrior" may be able to help. When the trio find him, they discover that RoboWarrior is actually Agent Simmons from the now defunct Sector Seven. Simmons reveals that the Transformers have been on Earth for millennia and convinces Wheelie to reveal a group of Transformers known as the Seekers. They find and revive the elderly Jetfire. Originally a Decepticon, Jetfire reveals to have changed sides to the Autobots, and teleports the group to Egypt. Following several clues, the trio find the Tomb of the Primes in Petra. When Sam touches The Matrix it crumbles to dust, but Sam puts the sand in a pouch. The Decepticons arrive and battle the Autobots and NEST, who are aided by the United States Marine Corps, Egyptian and Jordanian military forces. The Constructicon Devastator uncovers the Sun Harvester from a pyramid but is killed by a railgun strike ordered by Simmons. Epps orders an air strike from F-16s, A-10s, and a B-1 Lancer, taking out all of the Decepticons. Sam makes a dash for Optimus Prime's body, but is shot and killed by Megatron before the Decepticons are overwhelmed by the humans. In the afterlife, Sam is told by the spirits of Dynasty of the Primes that the Matrix of Leadership is not a physical item to be found, but a right that he has earned. Sam is resurrected from the dead, and when the Matrix reforms itself from the sand in his pouch, he resurrects Optimus. The Fallen then teleports, grabs the Matrix and flies to activate the Sun Harvester. After an attack by their artillery and air support fails due to The Fallen's telekinesis, Jetfire offers his parts to Optimus before dying of wounds inflicted by Scorponok. Using a battle armor made with Jetfire's remains, Optimus destroys the Harvester, defeats Megatron and kills The Fallen. Megatron, who has been severely damaged in the battle, follows Starscream's suggestion and retreats. The Autobots, NEST, Sam, and his friends return to the US, where Sam continues to attend college. Cast Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky Sam.jpg|Sam Witwicky Mikaela Banes.jpg|Mikaela Banes U.S. Army Major William Lennox.jpg|U.S. Army Major William Lennox USAF Master Sergeant Robert Epps.jpg|USAF Master Sergeant Robert Epps Seymour Simmons.jpg|Seymour Simmons Leo Spitz.jpg|Leo Spitz Ron Witwicky.jpg|Ron Witwicky Judy Witwicky.jpg|Judy Witwicky Alice - half bot.jpg|Alice Megan Fox as Mikaela Banes Josh Duhamel as U.S. Army Major William Lennox Tyrese Gibson as USAF Master Sergeant Robert Epps John Turturro as Seymour Simmons Ramón Rodríguez as Leo Spitz Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky Julie White as Judy Witwicky Isabel Lucas as Alice Bots Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime optimus prime.jpg|Optimus Prime jetfire.jpg|Jetfire mudflap.jpg|Mudflap ironhide.jpg| Ironhide ratchet.jpg|Ratchet sideswipe.jpg|Sideswipe arcee.jpg|Arcee megatron &tank.jpg|Megatron Megatronus Prime.jpg|The Fallen (Megatronus Prime) Starscream.jpg|Starscream soundwave.jpg|Soundwave devastator.jpg|Devastator reedman.jpg|Reedman wheelie.jpg|Wheelie skids.jpg|Skids wheelbot.jpg|Demolishor (Wheelbot) scalpel.jpg|Scalpel skipjack.jpg|Rampage (Skipjack) Mark Ryan as Jetfire Reno Wilson as Mudflap Jess Harnell as Ironhide Robert Foxworth as Ratchet André Sogliuzzo as Sideswipe Grey DeLisle as Arcee Hugo Weaving as Megatron Tony Todd as The Fallen (Megatronus Prime) Charlie Adler as Starscream Frank Welker as Soundwave, Devastator, Reedman Tom Kenny as Wheelie, Skids Calvin Wimmer as Demolishor (credited as "Wheelbot") John DiCrosta as Scalpel Kevin Michael Richardson as Rampage (credited as "Skipjack") Category:Science Fiction Category:Action Category:Transformers Series Category:Movie Category:M